Emperors Rest
World: Emperor's Rest *'Location': Subsector Aeternus *'Type': Paradise World *'Tithe': Pharmecum Milites This world tithes chemicals critical to the Rejuvenation procedures used in almost all branches of the Imperium. Instead of paying the head tithe by sending PDF to the Imperial Guard they instead provide the Imperial Navy with a large number of personnel and fund the operations of a Naval Stormtrooper academy for the Imperial Navy. *'Population': 600 million 000 000 *'Government': Imperial Dictatorship. The official planetary governor of Emperors Rest is always the most senior retired officer of the Imperial Navy Battlegroup IDA who accepts the position. The military dictator holds absolute power but in practice delegates to various locally elected or appointed bodies. The current planetary governor is Admiral (ret.) Artor Sanforth - former commanding officer of Battlegroup IDA. 'Description' At the cerntre of the system is the star λ-224. A vigorous white star, to the humans in the system it is a constant reminder of the emperor's gaze on them. This world is located within the primary biosphere of the system and its lush ecosystem is a clear indication of such. It is believed that Emperors Rest was first colonised during the Age of Strife itself, when a ship from Terra was flung to this far reach of the galaxy by a warp surge. It is commonly accepted that this ship was likely from the Yndonesic Bloc of Terra, fleeing the faction's inevitably defeat near the end of the unification wars, as the people of Emperors Rest are universally of the Yndonesic phenotype. Ultimately the galaxy's misfortune of the Age of Strife worked in the new arrivals' favour as they found a verdant world to settle while the roiling warm storms around the system kept them safe from any marauder. Once the warp storms subsided Subsector Aeternus was riven with a labyrinth of warp currents and routes that allowed the people of this world to quickly branch out and explore the surrounding systems, birthing the world's long naval tradition that has persisted ever since thanks to the warp routes at their disposal. Because of this there have always been strong links between Emperors Rest and the Imperial Navy, with many Restans seeing the Navy as their calling. During the Long Storm of M36 Emperors Rest managed to keep some sporadic contact with local systems thanks to the warp routes and their naval expertise, and when the Reclamation Crusade of M37 arrived at Asmachia it didn't take long for Emperors Rest to join the crusade with its naval skill and carefully preserved warp route knowledge. Since then Emperors Rest has contributed greatly to the Imperial Navy while meticulously preserving their world's natural beauty and unique - for Sector Deus - culture. In M41 Emperor's Rest is what most of the Imperium would consider a paradise, the air is fresh, the water is pure and the temperatures never reach any extreme. Traditional Restan architecture is muted and garden-based, making heavy use of wood & textiles. Restan faith mostly eschews the grand cathedrals and sermons favoured by most worlds, instead their faith is based mostly around small & remote shrines that the people make regular pilgrimages to. The larger city & town based chapels are tended to by Ecclesiarchy preachers, but the truly remote shrines - often located in mountains & wilderness - are instead manned by solitary Shrine Guardians. Shrine Guardians are faithful citizens selected by the Ecclesiarchy for hardiness & fighting skill, so that they may protect & tend to their shrine through any condition. Naturally the PDF is a major source of Shrine Guardians but they can theoretically come from any source. The lush Restan environment is also an abundant source of quality Rejuvenation compounds, and the wealth this brings the world keeps it very comfortable. *'Technology': - Good The high Naval presence give Emperor's Rest access to many rarer technologies.. *'Military': Emperors Rest has a proud Naval history and this extends to its PDF, who see themselves as marines rather than soldiers. And indeed the Restan Marine Force - official title of the PDF - is a favoured source of armsmen for the Imperial Navy. The RMF itself is relatively small but well-drilled and well-equipped, and instilled with a strict ethos of pride in their Force. The Restan SDF consists of several monitor squadrons and a handful of mothballed light cruisers, all containing large RMF complements. Meanwhile Battlefleet IDA also maintains a significant anchorage in orbit. *'Strategic Importance': Media While the Navy would suffer from losing this world, the planet - however beautiful - has no vital function. *'Loyalty': 94% Emperors Rest is a fiercely loyal world and largely free of any serious social strife or poverty issues. However on a local level there are organised crime elements that value their own power over the good of the Imperium. Locations Emperors Rest is a verdant world and 70% of its surface is water while its landmasses are highly fractured, resulting in large coastlines & archipelagos. The land is covered in greenery & lush, temperate forests, while small but prominent mountain ranges are dotted throughout the landscape thanks to the world's large number of tectonic plates. The countryside, towns & villages of Emperors Rest are constructed in distinct traditional Restan style, while the dominant culture is calm, conservative and tranquil. The cities meanwhile are highly advanced, constructed with sleek modern architecture, and are bustling hubs of ceaseless activity & more adventurous behaviours. *'Konyota' - Capital city of Emperors Rest, Konyota is a bright and glittering metropolitan city built entirely within a small bay and several small islands within. Konyota is a densely packed city of high tower blocks and skyscrapers, primarily running off trade & service industries as well as housing the planet's high command. Konyota's large population is - like most cities - far more permissive and collectivist in culture compared to the countrsides, and is home to many of Emperors Rests' most powerful Dynasties. Konyota is surrounded by mountains on its landward edges and ocean elsewhere, making it a defensible position despite not being built explicitly as such. **'Konyota High Chambers' - This tall ornate spire in the centre of Konyota is the meeting chambers and offices of the planet's government, consisting of appointed & elected officials and the planetary governor himself. It is also home to the planet's central Administratum offices and other important bureaucratic entities. **'Konyota Palace' - Built in the mountains above Konyota itself, this large traditional Restan Palace is the official home of the world's planetary governor and his family. Heavily guarded by void shields and the PDFs best, as well as the natural defences of the mountains, this palace is as secure as it is luxurious for the governor and his guests. ***'Admiral (ret.) Artor Sanforth' - Former commanding officer of Battlegroup IDA who hails from Sygma-477, and planetary governor of Emperors Rest. Sanforth is highly respected for his long naval service and though he leaves almost all of the planet's runnings to the local governments he is seen as an inspiring figurehead, as Imperial Navy service is considered the most honourable pursuit on Emperors Rest. **'Konyota Cathedral' - The only true cathedral on Emperors Rest and the centre of its Ecclesiarchy, this enormous building of gilded wood and golden tapestries holds mass for tens of thousands daily. It is also a training school for prospective priests and Shrine Guardians, who are trained in self-defence by Adepta Sororitas of the Order of Bloody Tears. ***'Cardinal Anaku Zhing' - Head of the ecclesiarchy on the planet, Cardinal Zhing is an ancient and admired leader across Emperors Rest. **'Residential Districts' - Konyota's vast population primarily live in dense tower blocks and complexes, while wealthier citizens live in the suburbs that stretch to the feet of the mountains. The very wealthiest either live in glittering penthouses in the city centre or large traditional manors in the mountains. ***'Sujong Dynasty' - This family owns the controlling stake and Chairman's position of the planet's largest pharmecum harvesting & juvenat manufacturing corporation - Sujong Bio-Industries. The Sujong Dynasty is tremendously wealthy and hold a lot of sway in Konyota, and as their drugs are quite literally the lifeblood of many nobles across the Sector they are able to exert a lot of leverage over any low-level Nobility that require their drugs but canno afford more expensive sources. ***'Tenso Dynasty' - A Naval Dynasty with a long and proud history of service. The Tenso Dynasty boasts many heroes amongst its ancestors including Commander Shen, Commodore Orikar, and Captain Eunge. They are held in exceptionally high regard by the people of Emperors Rest and the entire sector, and have multiple members currently serving in the Navy. ****'Admiral Agemmar Tenso' - The current patriarchy of the Dynasty and commanding officer of Battlegroup IDA. Admiral Tenso is a highly skilled officer who is also fiercely talented in combat thanks to advancing threough much of the Naval Stormtrooper Academy in his youth. ***'Bingxinh Dynasty' - A well-known Dynasty with a heavy involvement in the planet's entertainment industry under the label of BX Entertainment. The Dynasty is full of producers, directors and performers of all kinds making them easily recognisable and popular amongst the people, but this also opens them up to large amounts of criticism as they suffer recurring problems with violent critics and stalkers, as well as potentially dangerous industry rivals. ***'Noromushi Dynasty' - This young dynasty has been making aggressive inroads into the planet's pharmecum industry, threatening many holdings include those owned by the Sojungs. If rumours are to be believed they have no qualms over resorting to violence to make business gains. ***'Kiriwuri Dynasty' - This Dynasty owns large swathes of the planet's service industry including stores, grovers, entertainment establishments and eateries, through their majority control of the corporation Maiijin Amalgamated Concerns. However this is a fast paced and highly competitive industry, and has recently spilled over into violence following the assassination of two Kiriwuri members by smaller business owners with links to organised crime. ***'Sun-Park Dynasty' - An incredibly proud dynasty with a history of service in the RMF as long as can be remembered, as well as the Imperial Navy Armsman Corps. The Sun-Parks are very effective officers and highly motivated in battle, fearing the shame of loss more than death. Thier vaunted service gives them a strong reputation as fine Imperials, making them very desirable partners for Dynasties eager to raise their cachet with the Imperium. However care must be taken as the Sun-Parks are notorious for challenging those who insult their honour to duels to the death. ****'Lieutenant General (PDF) Jin Sun-Park' - Patriarch of the Dynasty and commanding officer of the RMF's first response Field Army. Jin is a former naval Armsmen officer and highly experienced in battle. ****'Lieutenant Commander Ikado Sun-Park' - Son of Jin and Master-at-Arms aboard the Pillar of the Righteous. *'Deoulsun Schola '- The planet's sole Schola Progenium, this large facility tends to the orphans of Imperial servants and has a strong relationship with the Imperial Navy, many of its Progena going on to Naval Service. *'Deoulsun Naval Stormtrooper Academy' - The only Naval Stormtrooper academy in Sector Deus, this facility accepts suitable Progena and recruits from across the Sector and trains them into the finest shipborne combatants the Imperial Navy can field. *'Akkaida' - A major city located on the coast of the planet's largest subcontinent, where most of the pharmecum plantations are located. Akkaida has a vast processing industry and is an important port, facilitating trade & supplying for much of the pharmecum plantations. *'Kaejeon' - A major city located on a small island in Emperors Rest's largest sea. Kaejeon has a massive fishing industry and is very important to the planet's agri supplies. Fish is an important part of Restan cuisine as well ensuring that Kaejeon fish is in high demand amongst exotic eateries across the Sector. *'The Silent Temple' - The mysterious Restan order known as the Shinobi are found across Emperors Rest in various Temples and hideouts, but their headquarters and largest base is here high in the mountains, far from any major settlements. A spiritual cult, the Shinobi train & meditate constantly in the arts of concealment, stealth, and close combat, believing this self-discipline brings them closer to the Emperor. Many of the best Shinobi are selected to be solitary Shrine Guardians as well. The Order funds themselves by hiring their services out to those in need of them, as expert thieves, spies, bodyguards & assassins are always in high demand. Ostensibly the order only accepts legal jobs, and excommunicates many members caught breaching this rule, but in reality many Shinobi take illegal jobs under the table. Other notable planets in the System 'Research Station ν-98' *'World:' v-98 *'Location': Inner Cauldron *'Type': Research Station *'Tithe': Nix Being a research Station ν-98 has nothing to tithe. *'Population': 500 *'Government': None, the Magi stationed here operate independantly. *'Description': Standing amongst the solar flares, radiation bursts and gravity riptides plaguing this region of the system there is a single gas giant. Orbiting this gas giant, there's a single moon upon which this Mechanicus research station is built. v-98 is a standard research station; it has stronger than usual void shielding and auspexes due to the unusually hostile phenomena plaguing this part of the system. Otherwise it is a simple airless rock. *'Technology': - perfect Being a research station of the Adeptus Mechanicus it has access to the best technology the imperium can provide. *'Military': A token skitarii force guards the station. *'Strategic Importance': Minima ν-98 is a research station like any other, its loss would mean little to the Adeptus Mechanicus or the Imperium. *'Loyalty': Mechanicus 100% Category:Subsector Aeternus Category:Imperial World Category:Planet